Gonna Be Like Those Populars (NOT)
by oppaielf
Summary: Lucy and Mirajane, will never be popular! Right? /Nalu,modern time, drama/
1. Nothing Special

_**Just something that I thought of… Don't blame me!**_

_**And this is NOT the story I was talking about in the last story!**_

_**This is just out of boredom…**_

* * *

Lucy is one thing unpopular, and she **HATES** it. She would rather do something she would actually do like watch TV, but NO her parent have to make get education, for some apparent reason. And because of her "social awkwardness" when she arrive to the school on a cold Thursday morning, instead of walking up to people and actually talk to them, she stays in the shadows, all alone… it's like she's camouflage because she's never noticed.

Walking further down the school hall, she sees her best friend (and only friend) Mirajane.

"Lucy! Your actually here!" A white haired girl ran up to the blonde and hugged her. "Umm, Mirajane you're kind of hugging me."

"A friend can't hug there other friend?"

"No. It's weird."

Mirajane bit her bottom lip and cried, "Lucy is mean!" The bell rings, Lucy and Mirajane started walking to class. "So what did you do this weekend?" Mirajane asked arching her head to look at Lucy's blushing face.

"No-nothing. I did nothing."

"You did something because you wouldn't be blushing!" Mira poked her cheek, but all Lucy did was point forward. "Oh that's why."

What was in from of them was the one the only populars. The only thing they did was walk down the hall laugh and play around.

"Sweetie make room for the popular you don't want to get on their nerves." Mira moved Lucy out the middle of the hall.

Well if you didn't know there is this certain pink haired hottie in that group that Lucy has her eyes on. But there's one big problem… he's kinda dating one of the girls in the group.

"To bad he's dating _Lisanna_." Lucy pouted and almost sulked herself in a corner. "Lucy don't worry! You'll get him!" Lucy looked up at Mira "How?"

"We'll become popular ourselves!"

"Seriously don't make me laugh."

* * *

**It's not long..**

**I feel ashamed.**

**R&amp;F&amp;F**

**PR**


	2. Shopping Gone Bad

"_I'm serious Lucy!" Mira yelled jumping in front of Lucy._

"_Mirajane stop it they might see you!" Lucy signed "Ehen do we start…" _

"_Yeah! That's the spirit! I'll meet you at your house after school!" She started running away "Friday!"_

* * *

And that's how she got here. At the mall, the place where all the popular people shop, this place is not for Lucy. From Mirajane, she probably goes there because of her sister. Her sister! Lisanna might be here and Lucy is starting to feaking out at that thought if Lisanna's here than Natsu is here too! Oh this is not a good day! "Um… Mirajane I think I'm going to leave…"

"No! I already got you here! There's no turning back!" She blocked the mall doors "Mirajane stop you're causing attention." Mira took Lucy's arm and pulled her to the nearest shop. The Beauty Salon. Shivers went down there spines. "Well here we go!" Mira sighed and took her first step in.

"Well that was relaxing wasn't it Lucy?"

"No, they waxed my legs, arms even waxed under my nose. And I didn't have a mustache there!" She whined and rubbed under her nose. "Lucy you did have a little hair under…" Lucy blushed and kept on rubbing under. "And my nails are done, and my hair feels weird and all sticky!" Mira rolled her perfect blue eyes "stop complaining! You're going to thank me later." Lucy sighed "Were we going next?"

"Clothes Shopping!"

"Oh my gosh Lucy! There are so many clothes!" Mira said in awe "Mira be quiet! They'll know we're outsiders!" They got stares and glares of people inside and outside the store "Umm okay Mira lets L-L-L-L-LLLL!" Lucy stuttered "Full words Lucy, were in public."

"No, Lisanna is here!" Lucy pulled Mira the direction of her popular younger sister. "Yeah so what?" Lucy jaw dropped to the floor "You knew and you didn't tell me! What if she recognizes us?" She looked around and hid in the changing room "Mira, she won't mind if she sees you go pick out some clothes I'll just," she looked around the tiny claustrophobic room" I guess I'll just sit here." She sighed and looked around the room again "You sure you'll be okay?" She raised her head above the door "Yeah, I'll be fine." Mira only nodded her head and looked for some clothes.

A few minutes later Lucy's already fell asleep in boredom. "Yeah totally, you guys should totally go to my party!" Lucy woke up hearing a really familiar voice. Really familiar…

'Thanks Lisannathat's nice of you!'

_**Lisanna**_

"No prob bob, just meet me at PoopingRaidbows Avenue umm… at eight. And the party will already be started!" it sounded like she was on a phone with probably another peppy girl

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah!" Lucy mocked Lisanna quietly. Man she really hated how her voice was so peppy but innocence. "did you hear that?" Lisanna said to her phone 'what?' the other line asked

Lucy was silent and so was Lisanna. A minute passed and lisanna just shrugged it off and continued of talking to the girl on the phone.

Mirajane finally came back with a pile of clothes for Lucy tried on.

"Mira I don't think I need all these clothes!" Lucy whined

"No one was too much clothes except for Barbie!"

"Yeah I'm going to look like a Barbie in a second."

"So Lucy I was looking around for clothes and I was snooping on my sis and I heard she was having a party-"

"Wait you didn't know your own sister was going to have a party?"

"I'll explain later. So I was thinking we should crash the party." Mira said as she entered her own changing room

"No! no! no! no! no! I can't go to a peppy party! I'm not even poplar!" Lucy yelled causing people to shh her.

"Lucy please!"

"no."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Mirajane shouted

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls yelled in the other stalks

"Fine."

"YAY!" Mira yelled again

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**GUYS IM NOT DEAD! YAY! I'm sorry you don't probably recognize me since I last spoken to you a year ago…. But I missed you guys I'm trying to start updating faster so keep watch on meh you don't know when imma update next! AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!**_


	3. Oh My A Party About To Start

**I'm writing this on my ****phone it's not the** **_easiest thing to do but what cha gonna do..._**

* * *

It was five thirty-nine and Lucy was hanging out at Mira's, apparently her parents were out on vacation, so Lisanna being the popular one in the family (members), she decided to plan a party, without Mira's authority. But you know little sisters.

Mirajane said that Lisanna is still out shopping so they would have a little time left to dress. Because if Lucy and Mira go to a party wear there school uniform it would've been awkward...

Anyway! Lucy was skimped though the clothes Mira had bought and she stopped at one special one.

"Mira what is this!"

To "A shir-" Mirajane was cut off when Lucy interrupted her

"Of course it's a shirt!" Lucy sighed "This." Lucy picked up a half cut hot pink one shoulder shirt "oh that's what your going to wear"

"No, no it's not. I didn't even see this in the clothes you wanted me to wear earlier today!"

"Oh I know I got it for you when you weren't looking. And you don't like it! Now I feel bad!" Mira said in a sad baby voice, having that "innocent" pout on her face.

"I'll wear it but I'm not gonna like it!"

Mira giggled "You like it you just don't wanna admit it." than she started laughing as Lucy whines "No I don't! No I don't!"

* * *

Mira made up this 'plan' to crash the party, Lucy suggested if could just stay at the house and wait till the party started and start partying but Mira thought of something different. For example she was going to go in the party dressed up as a policeman and scare the living poop of of them, but Lucy stopped her because that plan would never work, because for one Mirajane is really bad at acting, two Mirajane would never get that costume in time for the party and three if you hadn't noticed Mira has womenly features that you can see a mile away... Just saying.

And Mira really badly wanted to crash the party so she begged Lucy so badly, before Mira was about to give up, Lucy gave in BUT Lucy has to crash the party her way... and Lucy ways of being "naughty" isn't the best was to take...

* * *

"Mira got the camera?" Lucy whispered in the bush in Mira's front yard. "Of course, and can you stop asking it's annoying!" Mira whisper/yells, "Shhh! Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"Sorry mother."

"What you just call me young lady?"

"You heard what I said."

"You know wha-!" Lucy was cut off when Mira put her hand in front of Lucy's mouth, "did you hear that?" she asked Lucy "Whuat yaou taulking aubout?" (What you talking about) "Shh! That." Mira paused hearing a car door open and close. "Whaut?! why ar theay herae allredy?" (What why are they here already?) "I don't know Lucy it's only seven thirty six.."

"Oune thiung, can ou puot yaur haund off my mouuth!" (One thing can you put your hand off my mouth!) "oh sorry." A awkward laugh came out Mirajane mouth as she let go of Lucy's

* * *

mouth. "It's kinda suspicious that people are coming this early... what are they up to?" Lucy though out loud "I don't know, still wanna wait?" Lucy nodded "Yeah"

* * *

Eight O' clock and you can hear loud music and people shout and yelling in the house. Yeah basic high school party.

"Lucy I think we can go in now," Mira said as she took a look outside the bush, she turned to see Lucy and she looked really, really, REALLY nervous. "Lucy?"

She was blushing red hot and had this 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY FUDGING MAVIS!' face. Yeah she just saw the one the only Natsu Dragneel. "Lucy it's just one guy calm down." Mira said a little annoyed "and plus your not supposed to be blushing, he's the one that's supposed to be blushing in a second." Mira said smirking "So shall we go in?"

"Um you first.." Mira climbed out the bush and raised out her hand so Lucy can get help pulling out the prickly bush.

"You open the door!"

"No you open the door!"

"I climbed out the bush first!"

"So!"

"You deserve to open the door!"

"You know what I don't care I'll open the door"

"Yay Lucy!" Mira cheered as Lucy pulled open the front door.

* * *

**_YEAH I WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER FOR TWO HOURS! YAY A NEW RECORD! Hope this chapter is good if it isn't_** **_than... this is awkward... But I wro this on my phone tho sooo you gotta get me some good points for that! _**

**_And thans for every one who favorite, followed and reviewed! Thanks for the support! _**


	4. Couple?

**_Sorry guys that I didn't update sooner than expected school came and attacked me and gave me homework, projects, and me some ill days... and I do have a life so... I apologize it took me so long to update!_**

**_To MissMe2306: Umm I haven't thought of that I guess Mira is a year older then Lisanna, sooo there not_**

**_Flyingdoll4: thank you a_****_nd it was not the easiest thing to do, so recommend you guys s_****_o do it on computer_**

**_NelliesEllies: thank you too for being the first reviewer!_**

* * *

**_Not edited (wrote on phone :P)_**

Lucy slowly opens the door and peeks her head in.

Lucy gasped when she looked in the room, the 'party' she imagined was just in her head.

"What!? What's I'm there?" Mirajane looked above Lucy head. "Oh my gosh .."

Inside the room was Lisanna and her group were tormenting this girl with blue hair. Pulling her hair, tearing her clothes kicking her tiny frail body. She was covered in bruises, everywhere.

"Oh my gosh my sister is a bully." Mira said removing her hand from her hand.

"And my crush is dating a bully." Lucy said disappointed with herself. she only like Natsu for his looks, and that's when Lucy had a lightbulb light above her head."Looks..." Mira tilted her head in confusion "Wait what do you mean..." Lucy pulled the door closes it slowly so they can't hear them. "Looks!

Lucy takes the camera that was in Mira's pocket. "We can take a picture of them beating up that poor little girl!" Lucy explains "Blackmail, I like it! But how are going to get in there without being caught?"

Lucy thinks for a while and look around to find a place. Mira was getting bored and walked from the porch and observed around. "I got an idea Lucy how about we use the-"

"Shhh Mira I'm thinking."

"But-"

"Mira the adult is thinking!"

"B-"

"Mira if you don't shut up!"

"LUCY IM TRYING TO SAY THAT I FOUND A PLACE FOR US TO SNEEK IN!"

"Okay! Gosh you don't have to yell"

"We like I was saying we could go in trough Elfman's window."

"Why Elfman's?"

"Because his room is down stairs and closes to the living room..."

"That is a good idea! Why didn't you say that in the beginning?"

"I tr-"

"Doesn't matter lets go in!"

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

"Wait one question?" Lucy said as she approached the white haired boy's room "Yeah sure what is it?"

"Where is Elfman?" Lucy asked

"I don't know I think he when to his friends house."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Elfman..._**

"IM ON THE EDGE OF GLORY!" Elfman screams while driving the teal truck.

"AND IM HANGING ON THE MOMENT WITH YOU!" Gray singed in a high girly voice "IM ON THE EDGE THE EDGE THE EDGE THE EDGE!" Gajeel dances in the back waving his in arm the air and waving them like he just don't care, singing a little too loud. "IM THE EDGE OF GLORY AND IM HANG ON THE MOMENT WITH YOU! IM THE EDGE WITH YOU!" They sang together in the moving car pretenting to play a saxophone, getting stares from the people driving by...

* * *

**_Back with the girls_**

"He's probably doing something stupid." Mira said has she helped Lucy go in the dirty room. "True."Lucy said as she finally goes though the window. "Wow Elfman's room changed last time I was in here." Lucy said in awe. "Well it's kinda like his last room it's dirty."

"Yup. Now get your camera out and takes some pictures!" Mira said as she slightly open the door, when she looked in the living room to see if they were still having their 'party'. "Um Lucy look at this.." Lucy looked out the door to see everyone gone. "where did everyone go?" Lucy said leaving the stinky room "I don't know I-" Mira was cut of by a loud scream. "STOP! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME IM NOT A WITCH!" A roaring came from the basement. "Oh my gosh are they gonna burn her?!" Mira panicked pacing back and forth. "Calm down don't freak out! Let's just go down stairs and help the poor-" a blue swish ran right past Lucy "girl?"

The blue swish that ran pass her a male with a red tattoo(?) ran down where the basement "The hell who are you?!" Lucy and Mira heard from down stairs, and loud thud on the ground. Immediately Lucy and Mira ran down the stairs. "And if you ever try to burn her again I will do much worse next time got it!" The guy said and then quickly grabbed the girl by the hand and helped her of the ground and the stairs.

* * *

**_After they had left..._**

"Aw true love!" Mira said acting like her usual self, Lucy couldn't help but agree, "I know how adorable!" Lucy giggles "I hope they're a couple!" After the big seen Mira and Lucy went upstairs to have a little sleepover (like paint each other nails and do each other's hair) "Do you think they go to our school?" Mira asked braiding Lucy's hair. "Probably, I really hope not, because I don't want them to get bullied anymore." Mira nodded in agreement. "But if they do, want them to be friends with us?" Mira asked finishing with Lucy's hair. "Yes! Definitely! I don't want them to get bullied anymore!" Lucy smiles after she checks her hair. "Me too."

"Well it's been a long day, wanna play Fifa?"

"YES!"

* * *

**_Sup' liked the s_****_tory? Hoped you did! More is to come soon! So don't worry!_**

**_F&amp;F&amp;R_**

**_PR_**


	5. Umm Sweetie What Did You Just Do

Lucy ended up sleeping after the Fifa game (that I obviously won). She dozed off after my victory dance, but I didn't mind I was tired myself. She had stained cheeks (she cried because of my awesomeness) with droll on her face, she looked kinda adorable so I took w picture of it. "AWWW, so adorable! Gotta put it on Instagram!" I squealed before getting my phone if the dresser. I crawled back to little spirit (Lucy's adorable nickname) and took a picture of her adorable face. She sit had a little pimple cream on her forehead but who cares! I added a filter to the picture and put it on Insta, captioned:

'My little sweet Luce is so tried!'

I send the picture and turned of my phone. I crawled back to Luce and laid down next to her.

"Night Little Spirit!"

I said as I was dozing off. but I could hear a little 'night babe' from beside me.

* * *

When I woke up (with a crick in my back) I looked to my left to see Lucy still asleep. "AWW! She's so adorable!" I stood up and stretched then I walked up to Lucy.

"WAKE UP NOODLE HEAD WE GOT TO GO SHOPPING!"

She instantly got up and ran the bathroom. I whispered a 'what the fuck' under my breath and, twisted the bathroom doorknob. Locked great.

"Lucy get your grandma ass out of there I'm kinda cranky! And I need you to feed me!" I yelled that caused Elfman to open my bedroom door. "Stop yellin' I'm tryin' to sleep!"

I picked up my phone to check what time it was, 11:27am. Really dude who can still sleep in this time?!

"Dude it's 11:28."

"And?"

"Finally you guys are awake!" I heard a soft and adorable voice said tiredly.

"Lisanna get some coffee." I snapped at her, after I heard what I said I quickly fixed myself "You need caffeine in your system, you sound really tired!" I said sweetly so she won't get upset. Morning Lisanna isn't the best Lisanna.

"Mmhm..." She hummed as she went down the stairs, Elfman followed her and went to make coffee.

I hear the toilet flushed and a quiet 'Shoot'

Oh Lu your bad at this. Then an idea popped up in my head. I'll just get her favorite cat video on my hone on! I went to my phone to see a lot of notifications... all from Instagram...

"Umm Lu-bear come here please," I said as she slowly opened the door. "um you sound worried, and you never get worried, so this-" I stopped Lucy from going on and showed her my phone.

"Mira..." Luce paused as she clutched my phone, "You are so dead!"

Oh poop emoji!

* * *

_**Shorts I know, I just wanted to post this lovely chapter of mine. **_

_**I'm sorry for the delay... I'm kinda busy... (Reading yaoi...) **_

_**NOT EDITED WELL I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE!**_

_**Hoped you liked the chapter!**_


	6. WMA? Prep Talks and Coffee?

As we skimmed through the 'AWW ADORABLE!' and the 'Is she single?' comments (that I was flattered about of course) I stopped at this one special comment...

I'm literally having a stroke, a seizure, and an heart attack right now.

* * *

"BOO-BEAR ARE YOU OKAY!" I screamed in Luce ear..

As she was doing whatever she was doing, my phone was jiggling in her hands. "Oh you want me to get my phone?" She looked like she was nodding, so I grabbed it immediately.

She pointed at a comment and whispered a 'a read it' then passed out (I think...)

"Mirajane_Strass you and your beautiful friend Lucy are now eligible to model in Winds Modeling Agency?! We would love for you two women to join! Please email us-WMA!" I looked over to the exhausted witty blonde with wide eyes that were big as the moon, "Lucy you know what we a can do with this!"

"Mmmhm" Luce mumbled in the soft lavender carpet. She puts here head up and whined "BUT IM NOT DOING IT! YOU CAN DO IT YOURE PRETTIER THAN ME!"

"To bad your doing it."

"What!" She screamed running to me.

"Yeah I just went to there website and emailed them that we will do it and we will go up there and signed the contract, Thursday."

"With out telling your parents!?"

"Oh I did that too."

"THAT QUICK!?"

"Yup." I said as I went out side my room. I saw Lu get up and close the door.

"Well did they agree?" She asked walking behind me.

"Of course! We're gonna be SUPER MODELS!" I yelled as I jumped from the stairs. "Woah, wait a second," she said as she walked down the stairs. "how can you be so energetic this early in the morning?!"

"Lucy, we are going to the models. Why not be energetic!" I walked in the kitchen to see my siblings sitting at the dinner table, talking about random stuff. There was already two coffee mug s on the counter. We said our little 'thank you's and started to drink the hot liquid on the couch.

"Hey Mira are you sure about this." Lucy asked as she crossed her legs and wiggle her poorly painted black toes. "Of course!" I said as I put my cup on the coffee table. "This is or time to shine! To actually be popular! Think about the possibilities, I could wear contacts (yes I wear glasses), we don't have to walk to school, we don't have to be single anymore! Come on Lucy how doesn't this sound good?!" She sat in silence and I slouch back in the couch.

"Lucy if you don't wanna do this we don't have to." I looked at her with soft eyes.

I watch as Lucy put her have drunk mug on the table. "Mi promised me something."

"Yes what is it?"

"You have to really promise something. Like a kick swear."

"Absolutely."

"The reason I don't wanna be a model, is that people change when they are filled with fame and fortune. And I don't want that to happen to us." It looked like she was on the verge of tears, so I but my hand on her shoulder. "Babe I won't turn in to that I promise. Even if I do you would change me back to my lovable self. Left?"

"Left." She agreed but then kicked me in the shin. "Ow Lucy the fuck!"

"We kicked sweared so..." She said sweetly, the kicked her in the stomach. She backed up, hugging her stomach, "Nice one there Mi, we should do this often."

I just sat there smiling at how she didn't see that coming.

* * *

MONDAY

"Hey aren't those two from the party?" Lucy pointed to the two blunettes. "Yeah it is!"

* * *

**_Lol She wasn't ready! I'm not having Lisanna as the antagonist in the story, she's a great sister to Mira and Elfman._**

**_Um Lucy lives on here own her father abandoned her and she started living with (Will come later in the story) for her life._**

**_Little facts I wanted to tell, I hope the story was entertaining while reading._**

**_P.S. I last updated this story about a week ago. XD *wipes tear from eye* ahh classic gold_**


	7. The CEO's name is Wendy!

**_Today is Eren Jeager/Yeager's b-day! Enjoy this moment now... (breathe in and breathe out)_**

**_Well I'm going to start the chapter with HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL WHO HAS A B-DAY ON MARCH 30th! (Lucky bastards...)_**

**_Wrote this on my phone! Don't make fun of my bad editing!_**

* * *

"Today is the day the two pretty ladies will come in! Yay! I'm so happy! Our first teenage girl models! Carla aren't you happy?" I say to my white tiny cat.

"Meow"

"Great me too! And we are getting a new photographer! Ugh so happy! So excited!" I yell as I spin around in my office chair. I end up landing on my butt on the floor; dizzy. When I gain back consciousness, the first thing I see is my humongous self portrait of myself.

Ah, I remember that day when I first came C.E.O. here! It's been three years of us managing for male models... People actually didn't think I was the right person to be C.E.O. sense I and twelve, but when they saw my skills they didn't give up on me.

Ha I even remember them first reacting or me. There face were priceless!

"Um...Miss Wendy, our new photographer is here..." My secretary Juvia, said at the blue stained glass door.

"Oh, erm please send him in." I say as I try to end my awkward/embarrassing moment. Don't get me wrong I love Juvia, we are the bests of friends, but seeing you C.E.O. on the floor... awkward...

"Oh okay yes ma'am."

* * *

As me and Lucy, enter the school (hearing 'woots' and whistles) we stopped at two individuals.

"Aren't those the two from the party?" Lucy pointed out at the two, "Yeah, yeah it is." I grasped Lucy's hand and ran up to the couple.

"Hola blunettes, how ya doing?" I greeted as I waved. Then I felt a sharp sting on my arm. "Mira! You can't just burg in like that! Be polite!"

She ripped out her hand out of mine and put in front of them, "Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia and this is Mirajane Strass! I hope we can be friends!" She smiled and I smiled to so we can at least seem nice. We sat there for about two minutes, until someone said something, which was the tall guy.

"Aren't you the sister of the Gir of the party on Friday?" He asked... oh poop emoji how did he know?! Me and Lucy gave each other nervous glances, "Uh yes, but I'm not like her! Promise!" I grabbed his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm a about the way my sister has acted and I hope you two accept my apology!" He gave me a worried look and then a terrified look after "Mira is it, you better duck before they come!" The little light shade girl warns. "They?"

Next thing you can he is the sound of sneakers coming from down the hall. Lucy grabbed me and pulled me away.

Next thing I know to chicks come and drag the boy away. "The f-"

"Know that guy now. He is Jellal Fernanders, he's actually deaf, and his girlfriend Erza Scarlet, and his sister Ultear are really overprotective." Lucy says as she still holding me back.

"Erza Scarlet! Is any she the captain of the sword arts team?" I ask, Lucy nods and let's go of me.

"Oh gosh! What have I put myself in!" I scream getting questionable looks.

"Umm well I'm gonna go now-" the little girl says but I cut her off. "Well at least tell us your name!"

"Umm well it's Levy.. Levy McGarden..."

* * *

"So it says her that you are an high school senior and you have really good grades in your photography class." Wendy pauses and flips through the pages, "A+'s in every year... Ohh and a college scholarship in photography too. You are really talented aren't cha?"

"You are too sense you are twelve and C.E.O. of this big company!" The male saids as he raises his hands in the air.

"And a buttkisser too. I like you kid." She laughs. "Oh I forgot to ask what is your name kid?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**_I hope this chapter is not confusing as the last one!_**

**_Peace, and have a great day!_**

**_F,F,&amp;R_**

**_PR_**


	8. The Photographer

**_Ahhhh I just had my birthday! Yay! (April 25) You probably don't care so I'll start with the story XD_**

* * *

"You seem great to me so," Wendy says as she takes out a sheet of paper and pointed to a section on the end of the paper. "just sign here and your in!"

"Really?!" Natsu said as he gave her big eyes.

"Yup, you start Thursday, you can work on our two new girls, I wanna see if your really good with a camera, before you go to our advance models."

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu agreed smiling widely and started writing his signature.

When he finished Wendy took the sheet of paper, and stood up. Natsu got up from his seat to and pulled out his hand.

Wendy didn't notice his hand out until she put the sheet back in her desk. when she noticed she quickly shakes his hand and ran to the door.

Natsu grabbed his things and walked up to Wendy. "Thanks again, Miss Marvell!" He says as he shakes her hand again.

She gives him a wave and closes the door. At the verge of doing that Natsu runs down the hall in the elevator. "YESSSSS!" He yells down the floors.

* * *

TUESDAY

"Urg I hate writers block!" Lucy yelled. "Umm Lucy I'm pretty sure your not a writer so why do you have writers block?" I asked as we were sitting in the library.

"We have to write a little story in English for children that are in orphanages." she explained.

"Aw that's sweet! What do you got in thought?" I asked scooting closer to her. "Um well nothing really..." She said scooting away. "Aw that's sad... erm how about we go look at some books?"

I suggested standing up walking to a bookshelf. I heard a big gasp when I open a book.

"My little Mirajane actually opens a book!" she put her hand on her chest and gave me this surprised look. "Yeah I know how to read ya know."

"I know you know how to read its just that your growing up so fast your actually reading a real book!" She runs up to me and hugs me. "My little baby!"

This is the longest she ever has touched me! I happy and scared at the same time... "Lu you're hugging me."

"Yeah so.."

"This is like the longest and the first time we hugged."

"No that is not true! We hugged a couple days ago!"

"That wasn't really a hug!"

"Then what is it then?" Lucy asked as she stopped hugging me.

"It was a... umm... oh look who's here, hi Lisanna what brings you here?" I ask my lil sis as she puts the book back inch the shelf.

"Uh well Natsu needed a photography book so I was looking for one, because you know, I a great girlfriend and all!"

She brags twirling he her little strains of hair. I love my sister to death but she can be really annoying.

* * *

WEDNESDAY

The WMA is located a plans ticket away from us so we had to leave to day the get the plane. I bet is was Lucy's first time on a plane because I can see her freaking out at the corner of my eye. "Luce you okay?"

"Yes I'm just peachy!" She says sarcastically. "peachy.."

"Aww who's the baby now?" I end the sentence with a hum and scoot my shoulder on hers. "HM?!"

"Okay I'm the baby calm done gosh..."

"Oh Lu you don't have to-" the intercom interrupts me and call our destination.

"Well that's us let's go!"

* * *

When we got on the plane we found a buddy Lucy was really fond of. The on the only Natsu Dragneel. My sisters boyfriend.

Haha it was an awkward nineteen hour ride but it was okay I guess... until I noticed we were going the same place...

Yeah he told us some interesting things, like how he was photographing two teenage girls for his first job... at the WMA...

And I think I know who those two teenage girls are...

...

* * *

**_I know I know a sucky ending but it's better than nothing right? I have no grudge on Lisanna okay so umm... Yeah..._**

**_I did this on my phone, poorly edited (do I have to remind?)_**

**_F&amp;F&amp;R (please?)_**

**_PR_**


	9. Unexpected Call!

Natsu's Pov

It's gonna be kind weird having to photoshoot my girlfriend's (and best friend's) sister, along with her friend too, but I'll live with it. I need the job anyway. Even though I'm a junior in high school.

Oh I shouldn't have wasted my money on that gam

e! Why are you stupid Nastu!

* * *

I turned to my left to see my two co-workers besides me, we ironically sat next to to each other, man I wish my friends can see me now. So I can rub it in there stupid faces! AnYway about the girls, they were both asleep holding each other.

Man they are adorable, how long have they been friends? Because Lis's friends don't do that. Or do they? Haha I guess the world may never know.

I wonder when we're landing? The WMA is really far I remember that with the interview in our hometown. why don't we work at home? But no, we have to work across the country to Crocus, for somewhat reason. Man jobs though. Tuff.

* * *

I'm getting bored imma start texting Gajeel.

_Me: Yo metal head! What's happening in Magnolia?_

It took him three seconds later to message to say:

_Gajeel: Nothin' now leave me alone I'm in class._

_Me: Ok ok ok gosh overly dramatic here!_

_Gajeel: go get a life_

_Me: I will until you find yours!_

_Gajeel: why the hell did I give you my number again_

_Me: because your an idiot_

He didn't reply after that, I think I got his phone taken away... Ha loser.

"We are heading to our final stop Crocus, Fiore!" The pilot informed on the intercom.

The girls were still asleep... Um yeah what do I do now... I gave them both little shakes, trying not to beak them.

"Um Mirajean, Luigi, wake up please we're at our stop-" i was shocked to see Mirajoan to immediately wake up.

"Excuse me," she said her hair a mess giving me this disapproved face "What did you just call me?"

"Your names Mirajamie right?" I asked I think her name was that. she only told me once and her siblings be told me either so...

"Lu wake up." she said shaking Lucas much harder than I did.

"Mhmm what?" Luigi groaned slowly getting up.

"Guess what this guy called me!"

"What?"

"Mirajamie and Mirajean. MIRAJEAN WHAT AM I NOW THE DAUGHTER OF JEAN IN SNK (shingeki no kyojin or AOT Attack on Titan)

"SHHHHHHH!" A the flight intendants shushed, I say her name wrong once and she gets a all anime on me. How rude!

"You shush yourself, I'm in a serious convo soo...!" Mirakane snapped back.

"Mira can we finish this when we get of the plane? I kinda have jet lag." Luca pleaded

"Fine but I'm not done with you," Miralame said pointing to me. I know her name is not that but she deserves it. "and you better not follow us to the hotel!" She gave me this glare that reminds me of her sister a little oh that reminds me! I gotta call Lisanna when I get to my hotel room! How can I forget she is my gf and everything.

They got there stuff and we got off the plane. We said our goodbyes and separated. I went to the hotel I was assigned to. Room 47 Markrov Five Star Hotel. Got it.

When I was rolling my luggage down the hall I noticed a certain blonde on the other side of the hall.

The whitette came;saw me gave me this glare and pulled the blonde girl in the room. Man I can't believe they assigned us to have the same hotel. I knew I shouldn't have went in to modeling. Dad you were right, well that's a first.

* * *

"Lucy, he's following us I know it!" I told Luce as we were unpacking our clothes for tomorrow.

"Mi think they assigned the same hotel for us." Lu said, man I hate it when she (probably) right!

"Whatever man if I see him at the diner we are going to tomorrow, I'm claiming he's following us!"

"What ever Mirajane. Hey I'm going to take a shower first sense you take up most of the hot water most of the time." Lucy said as she walked in the bathroom. She poked the door open and said 'Paranoid!' And went back in.

Whatever she can say he isn't but I don't trust him... Lisanna probably brought him to spy on us. I think- a loud buzz came from off of Lue's, it was her phone of course so I had to answer it.

_'Hello?'_

_'Umm... Hello.. I mean hi or whatever" a random voice spoke_

_'Are you a stalker?'_

_'Umm no this is Jellal but whatever, is Lucy there?'_

_'You can speak?'_

_'Yeah I can, I can do many other things too like touch, taste, smell, hear-'_

_'You can hear too?!'_

_'Yeah I can how can I be understanding you right now?'_

_'Okay then..."_

_'So can I speak to Lucy now?'_

_'No... she's in the shower, but question when did you get Lucy's number?'_

_'Well she wanted Levy to house sit while she and her roommate are gone.'_

_'Oh, then why are you there?'_

_'Levy wanted company.'_

_'Oh... okay, umm how's the house?'_

_'Ehh it's okay, there's nothing on the T.V.'_

_'Oh then why won't you go call up your gf Erza and get busy.' I said wiggling my eyebrows_

_'Erza?! She's just a friend we're not dating! Why would you think that?!' I can clearly hear his cheeks heat._

Man, what was with Lucy that day, giving me lies?!

_'Oh then.. this is awkward..."_

_'Yeah kinda is.'_

_'Hey, what did you want with Lucy?'_

_'I just wanted to ask her if she landed safely'_

_'Oh well she did! I did to! We even got a stalker following us!'_

_'Stalker?! Do you know who? Do need me to call the cops?!"_

_'No... no need for that! The police won't be able to come all the way hear anyway.'_

_'True, true... so do you know your stalker?'_

_'Yeah, Natsu Dagneel.'_

_'Him? He's a nice guy though, he's a friend of mine'_

_'But when he's everywhere we are at and it creeps me out.'_

_'Whatever paranoid, hey imma go, Levy broke a plate gotta go. See yah later.'_

_'B-...!'_

He hanged up before I can say bye, what a jerk! Well I know he's not deaf.

Lucy needs her facts straight though like oh my gosh. I hope he hasn't gone around and told everyone. I'm still suspicious about that Natsu guy... gotta watch on him...

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER_**

**_Lol didn't see that coming. Tried to make this chapter long... so be grateful!_**


	10. Can We Not Be Alone Together Part:1

So I feel like I'm getting of topic of this story... AND romance is gonna happen just wait! It'll come soon! And I'm going to update every next seven days for now on! I hope this will make you feel better... ahem... going on with the story right about now!

* * *

So last nights experience was weird. I don't even know how to react to that! At least we went to the diner safely. Without that stalker dude.

* * *

"OWWWWWW! LUCY!" She freaking elbowed me! You can't do that to your best friend, who does she think she is?! I fall asleep one just for one time and I get this?!

"Mira be quiet! We are about to start our conference!" Lucy exclaimed, wow I just noticed we are in the very decorated room. The room was small but big at the same time like any other expensive modeling agency, it had this pretty shade of colour navy blue. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room with gossip magazines on it, the seats were very comfortable and expensive. If I were to brake this chair I would have to sell my life!

"Umm, are you the wonderful ladies that wanted to meet Miss Sherria?" A woman with dark pink hair asked. This lady man, she gives off the aora like 'love' or something... creepy. I shivered and agreed by nodding. "Yes me and this blonde chick is here for this 'Miss Sherria'" A thought hit me, her pink hair reminds me of someone... someone particular... Hmmm...

"Okay that's great! Your co-worker is already in the office, you are ready to go!" She said cheerfully... too cheerfully... she showed us the conference room, in the doorway sat was dark pink rolling chairs. The room was oddly decorated and was really childish. My type of room! When Lucy and I get closer, we saw the one, the only, Natsu Funking Dragneel.

"Oh yay everyone's here!" A girl said running out of a pink rolling chair to us. I guess that is Miss Sherria. Umm okay little girl C. a big modeling agency... how interesting?

"Hello I'm L-Lucy Heartfillia a-and

t-th-this is Lu- I mean Mircorn Stragas!" Lucy shakes the little girl's hand nervously. WAIT did she just called me Miracorn? Or I need to get my ears checked?! Of course she's gaga over the fact that Natsu is over there.

I bent down to Sherria's height"Um that's not-" I tried to explain but the girl but her finger on my lips. "No need to explain, I know your names. I see she's nervous." She went closer to my ear. "Is she nervous of me or the pink haired hottie over there?" She whispered, wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know it the hottie!" We giggled getting stared not only Natsu and Lucy but also the nice lady that brought us here.

"Okay Sherry you can go now!" She waves goodbye. "All right cos' see ya' later!" She said walking away, then running back in "Lunch okay?!" She asked. "Sure, like always!" Sherria says like its a normal thing. "Well I got to go don't need Evergreen waiting!" She yelled once again running out the room.

* * *

"Okay we got that checked. Let the meeting start!" Sherria exclaimed raising her arms in the air. "Yay!" I agreed with her, also raising my arms I the air.

While we were in the meeting, Natsu was giving Lucy goggly eyes, while Lucy was doodling in her work paper of how much she absolutely loves Natsu.

Urg they're disgusting.

* * *

Finally at the end of the meeting, my left arm hurts like shiz. Yeah I'm left handed. And also right handed I forgot what the word was that means your both handed. But I know it's a weird word. Why make words complicated!? Your just confusing the children of today! When we leave I'm asking Lucy what it is.

* * *

"AHH BRAIN FREEZE!" Lucy yell digging her fingers in her hair. Natsu laughed at Lucy's sudden outburst, while Mirajane just sat sucking on her straw, she was drinking a milkshake and it really amazed her that she hasn't yelled it out too.

Natsu had offered Lucy to go out and get ice cream but Mirajane disagreed, she didn't want no stalker staying with her best friend. No. No. So Lucy decided for all of them to go, her treat. Of course they disagreed at first, but Lucy's puppy dog eyes got to them.

So that's how Mira got in this situation.

And its an bad situation. Also awkward because Mira was actually being neglected.

Poor girl.

She had to think of something! Something to change the mood... Oh! That question she had in the office!

"Um so Lucy you know how I can write with both hands right?" She asked a little too excited. "No..." Lucy answered truly.

"Yes you do so do you know what the word is for it?" Mira asked.

"Ambidexterity." Natsu answered before Lucy could think.

"What?" Mira coughed as she choked on her milkshake, "Ambidexterity, that's what you have." He answered plainly

"Oh Natsu your so smart!" Lucy exaggerated, after processing what she said she panicked "uh, I mean, that y-you ha-, hehe, sorry I'm choked up, I m-meant-" both Natsu and Mira had confused looks "N-nevermind!" She yelled as she fell out the bench they were sitting on. Of course Mira was sitting at the right of Lucy which had her to get chocolate ice cream on her skirt.

"Lucy!" Mira and Natsu both yelled but before Mira could notice the ice cream on her, Natsu looked over at his right to see where the ice cream landed... and he started laughing. Also while laughing he may or may not scared Mira to accidentally drop her milkshake I'm herself.

"Natsu!" Mira was so humiliated, first it was Natsu laughing at her and now Lucy! Great. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope! I'm done I'm so so done!" Mira screamed as she got up from the bench. "You guys have fun with the googly eyes, I leaving! Lucy you can join me when you are done with the unnecessary laughing. I'm going peace suckers!" She yelled as she stormed out holding out a peace sign.

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?" Natsu asked as he helped Lucy up.

"Yeah, yeah she has anger issues, she'll be waiting for me at the hotel sitting in the bed with her 'grumpy face'." Lucy gigged at the thought. Natsu also thought it was funny, so he also laughed. He even snorted, and that made Lucy's heart swell up with adorableness.

"I bet that would be really adorable." he said threw his laughing.

"And so are you." Lucy mumbles under her breath. "Huh? You say something?" Natsu questioned tilting his head.

"N-nothing! Just nothing!" She blushed, facing the other way.

She just noticed something,she was alone. With Natsu. With one ice cream. On a park bench.

Nothing could go wrong!

Right?!

* * *

:3 Hoped you like! Also sorry for the long update!


	11. GAWH DONT HATE SEMPAI!

_**Read on if you wanna live!**_

_**Or be informed...**_

_**Please?!**_

_**Well stop wasting time, just continue on reading.**_

* * *

_**GAHHHHHHH DONT HATE SEMPAI BUT, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! NO DONT ATTACK ME! I KNOW I HAVENT MADE A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY LAST WEEK BUT I WAS ON VACATION AND LONG STORY SHORT YOU CAN UPDATE STORIES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! So forgive me my children when I say this but I have started the chapter... that's it nothing else the just the starting. He... he.. Sorry. :3 I am human and humans have problems.**_

_**Um something new I would like to add is that if you readers are aware of my tots awesome story (I'm Your Stalker!) I am going to add on another chapter to it, just one unless... You guys want more chapters... idk still don't know. The chapter will probably be expected to be of, yes, Valentines Day. Oh, goody can't wait! The chapter isn't up yet but keep your eyes peeled, and if you haven't read it.**_

_**READ IT!**_

_**And also love Steven Universe. Because it's the Bomb. Com :3. Oh have you heard of Gravity Falls!**_

_**Monday 13 of July! You gotta watch it man!**_

_**I don't know where this is going at but thanks for staying and reading all of it. I appreciate it! Next chapter will hopefully come out Friday which is tomorrow AHHHHHHH! Gotta hurry! It might come out on Saturday just keep your eyes peeled honey buns!**_

_**Love Ya, Poops the Raidbows**_


	12. The Truck Dream Breakdown

**_Guess_** **_who's ready to bring_** **_you her beloved story! Lol_** **_it's not me._**

* * *

"Um Lucy I have to tell you something." Mirajane says as she holds Lucy's hand over to the bed. "Yes. What is it?" She asks worried.

Mira squeezes Lucy's hand and takes a big sigh. "Lucy we have been friends for a long time, fifteen years actually," she says, taking a little giggle, but getting serious after."And I know we had our runs, going out for ice cream, playing at the swing sets, bailing me out of jail. All sorts of things. But," she slowly brushes her thumb over Lucy's hand. Lucy watches her, but then looks up into Mira's ocean eyes.

"It has to end."

Lucy squeezes even harder than Mira is. "What M-Mirajane, no!"

"We have to b-break up." Mira mumbles slowly, but Lucy sadly heard.

"Mira, no! Why now? Why ever?!" Lucy panics but they're still holding hands.

"It's just I don't feel that spunk anymore." Mira says as she pulls her hands away, and dramatically looks away. "Sorry babe, I hope you find another girl that can be your best friend."

"Mira! No!" Lucy yells as she rushes to hug Mira. "But I love you!"

"I love you too, but we can't stay together." Mira says as she rubs Lucy's back. "Because you were with that Natsu boy!"

* * *

Holy macaroni and baloney cheese with mint bubble gum what the hell just happened.

My dreams are getting weirder and weirder. Too weird...

* * *

"Ahh... Na..tsu I can't do it!"

"You can do it L-Lucy!"

"No no no... it's too big!"

"C-come on Lucy... just a l-little while longer, than it'll be over with..."

"AHRG," Lucy gasps as she dumps down the box "Nope! Not doing it anymore! I give up! It's too big and heavy!"

"Lucy you complain a lot," Mira yelled from front of the truck; honking rapidly.

The had just left from the capital to home and now the girls are packing up into the truck for there first photo shoot.

"Says the girl who's not doing anything." Lucy rolled her eyes as she put the final bag in. "Did Lisanna really had to pack for us? She doesn't even live with me and she still knew what to buy and my size!"

"Its a miracle what these girls can do these days." Natsu says as he opens the door so Lucy can get in; receiving a 'thank you' from her as she got in.

"All backed up?" Lisanna asked standing next to the truck window. "Yup, well we're supposed to." Mira says with a slight giggle. Then stopped laughing, to a serious tone.

"We do have everything right? RIGHT?!" Mira barked at the back of the truck where the guys were at.

"YES MA'AM!" They saluted, standing straight; chest out.

Mira glared then nods and pays back attention to Lisanna. "Already, sis! Ya sure you don't wanna come?"

Li nod then answered "Yeah, I wanna hang out with my boyfriend before he goes."

"I'm glad he has other clients to photo shoot with because I'm not a big fan of Natsu..." She says glaring daggers at Natsu's back while he talk with friends.

"Hey don't be that way, you'll get used of him. He is my boyfriend, Mir."

"I know, I know, I know." Mira sighed sinking back in her seat.

"I'm gonna miss you, sis."

"I will too, hey, when you come back, I'll go with you two and we won't be away from each other anymore." Lisanna smiled holding back her tears, but Mira couldn't do that she was all tears.

"Oh Lisanna!" She says as she jumps out the car to hug her sister one last time. They were both all tears. Lucy and Mira are gonna be gone for two months, and Mira and Lisanna haven't been away from each other that long and that really hurts them, they're really close sisters ever since that incident, and they didn't wanna be away from each other, ever.

But now this really means a lot to Mira and Lisanna understood.

They hugged for a while, tears and everything then Elfman noticed and ran to each other and had a big family hug.

Lucy noticed too and that warm her heart and she ran out too and hug them.

It was a sad but great moment, that they all would remember.

* * *

Mira and Luce were on the road singing the Spice Girls. Until...

"So Lucy,"

"Hmm?"

"What did you and Natsu talk about?"

* * *

**_Short, simple, and a _****_cliffhanger, just the way you hate it!_**

**_Heh.. heh... heh... hi there! I AM SO SORRY!_**

**_Yeah also SORRY!_**

**_F&amp;F&amp;R_**


	13. Must Read Please!

Hi, I know it's me...

First off I'm not dead!

This is actually an announcement!

I want to re-write the story so it'll make more sense, because I feel like it doesn't so I'll eventually delete this story and make another just making more sense!

So I'll make two more chapters for the story and extra and different things are going to be in the next one so I prefer you to read the other. So stop reading this one and go to the next!

The new updates will be on Friday so heads up! And while the two chapters are posted I'll be working on three and four, so heads up on the next two!


End file.
